


Heartbeat

by Spicyfrog, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyfrog/pseuds/Spicyfrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Lúcio and Jamison become unlikely friends when Jamie literally breaks the ceiling and falls right in front of the DJ. As the two get closer, romance blooms, but soon tensions rise as a new enemy threatens Overwatch.





	Heartbeat

It was another quiet day at Overwatch, and most were using it for training.

Lúcio was in the middle of taking his skates off, his headphones blasting with music as he nodded his head to the beat. He was in the Overwatch base, just completely drenched in sweat from training.

There was an explosion in the distance, loud enough to be heard through the music, and then small bits of rubble fell from the ceiling. After a moment, Junkrat fell through and landed on the ground in front of Lucio with a crash and a groan of pain, causing Lúcio to slip his headphones down to his neck, looking at Junkrat and smirking a little.

“Hey, nice of you to ‘drop’ by.” He swiped his fingers to the side, turning on his healing song.

"Hooley Dooley, thanks, mate!" Jamison sat up and rubbed the back of his head, giving the DJ a toothy smile.

“Yeah, man, no problem, just... don’t start blowing rooms, I don’t think I even want to know what happened up there.” Lúcio stayed sitting, turning off his music.

"I was jus' tryin' to get some companionship for the night, if ya know what I mean." Jamie explained with a wink. "But, they weren't a taker and got kind of mean. Hense the splodeys. Oh well. Their loss."

Lúcio raised one eyebrow. “Amiga, people in Overwatch aren’t really looking for one night stands... they also probably didn’t like the way you proposed it.” He stood up and stretched his legs, putting his skates away.

"Well I wasn't really lookin' for jus' one night." Jamie pouted, crossing his arms arms and slumping. "I get attached."

“Ah, like the full package, I got ya man, don’t worry.” He gave Junkrat a big grin, walking over to him and sitting on some rubble next to him. “Who was it?”

"I tried to flirt with Mako. He didn't bite." Jamie laughed awkwardly. "I'm pretty sure nobody in this place likes me enough."

“What? Don’t think like that, I’m sure there's someone here that likes ya.” Lúcio got up, holding a hand out to him. “You need some help?”

Jamison blinked and nodded, taking his hand. "Don't suppose you want some company?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“Wh- pfft,” Lúcio averted his eyes, blushing a little. “Man, I’m just tryin' to help you get up and make sure you don’t have any serious injuries.”

"...s'alright." Jamie slumped a bit in response, though he forced a smile. "I'm fine. I'll... see ya 'round, then."

Jamie went to hobble off, and Lúcio started feeling bad, so he grabbed his bag and followed him. “...hey, I made some new beats and wanted to know your thoughts on them.”

The junker perked up, happy at the idea of having someone to spend time with.

"Really?" He lit up like a Christmas tree, and Lúcio smiled at that, holding his headphones out to Junkrat. “Yeah... if you don’t mind, that is?”

"I don't mind at all!" Jamie took the headphones and patted his own head to put out the fire in his hair, before he put the headphones on.

Smiling softly, Lúcio scrolled through his playlist of unfinished songs before turning one on. It wasn’t like his normal beats, it was more calm, like his healing songs.

Jamison hummed contently and smiled. He liked soft music a lot, granted he liked all the music the other made.

After a while, the song ended, and the DJ rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “It’s not... the most exciting thing I’ve made, but, what do you think...?”

"I really like it." Jamie smiled softly.

Junkrat was never calm, but, he currently seemed to be in a tranquil state from the music, causing Lúcio to nervously laugh,

“Obrigado...”

"Your music is always so pretty." Jamison smiled and handed the headphones back to him.

“Eh... it’s mainly to get the others’ blood pumping for a mission, or during concerts when people are feeling low to cheer them up again.” He was flattered by the other's words though, a smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"I really like it. I don't usually care much about music. Didn't have it much where I come from. But, I love yours." Junkrat looked at the other admiringly.

Lúcio’s cheeks dusted a light red and he put his headphones around his neck, slipping his phone into his pocket. “...thanks, man. Glad I could change your view.”

"I should probably let you get back to what you're doing." The taller male smiled. "I'm feeling kinda sleepy, so... imma take a nap! Toodles!"

“Yeah... alright...” Lúcio scratched the back of his neck before digging in his bag to look like he had something to do.

"...you look tired too. Wanna come with me?"

Lúcio looked at Junkrat, silently questioning if he was serious before nodding and following him. “...uh, sure?”

"Great! I've got a really comfy bed here, I'll show you!" He grabbed his hand and led him off to his room, making Lúcio's face go red as he followed with only a soft 'sounds great' of confirmation, smiling a little and letting his hand be held.

Jamison led the other male to his room. It was a bit messy, but, not as messy as one would think from looking at Junkrat. In the corner wasn't really a bed, but, more of a nest. A few mattresses as a base, covered in probably hundreds of pillows and blankets, making Lúcio laugh a little at the sight of it.

“Reminds me of a bird." He chuckled, smiling at Jamison, who blushed. "I’m surprised, you're a lot messier than your room is, thought it would look like an ‘explosion’.”

"Well, I just tidied up recently." Jamie scratched the back of his neck before ridding himself of his riptire and all his bombs, leaving him in just his shorts, before he unhooked his prosthetic and hopped into the plush bed.

“I see, it’s still nicer then what I’d think... I’d say my room is messier than this.” Lúcio laughed a little, looking around before joining him on the bed.

Jamie chuckled and yawned, pulling some blankets over him. A lot of the blankets were weighted. He was clearly trying to make up for lack of physical contact and touch deprivation by having a nest of soft and secure comfort.

“I know this might sound weird coming from a guy like me, but... have you ever just... felt so pressured to be or do something, that you just... eh...” Lúcio trailed off and stared at the ceiling, letting his dreads down so they felt more comfortable as he fell onto his back on the bed.

"Yeah mate, I think I'm getting what you're sayin'." Jamie admitted, nodding his head, and making Lúcio laugh a little, but, it immediately faded, and he sighed, touching Jamie’s leg with his foot as friendly contact.

“It’ll get easier, though.” Lúcio smiled again, making Jamie hum slightly.

"Will it really?" He didn't sound so sure, yawning and closing his eyes.

“...yeah.” Lúcio smiled brightly and reached a hand out to the ceiling. “Yeah... it always does.”

"Hm, I'll take yer word for it, mate."

Jamie snuggled against Lúcio's side and drifted off to sleep, finally content with the company of the DJ, who looked at Junkrat, putting his arm around him and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep easier than he'd done in a long time.


End file.
